


wishes and kittens

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: change is inevitable.





	1. mew

first, there was an empty galaxy floating in space.

then, arceus.

and then, arceus created mew.

mew was mischievous and playful. they did what they wanted, and nothing would ever stop them.

life developed naturally on earth, and from other planets, even more pokemon came.

mew lived and loved with everything on the planet. and life was good.

 

 


	2. mew and jirachi

all pokemon held wishes in their hearts, even the legendaries. everyone had at least one thing they wanted to happen.

and thus, jirachi was born. a glorious shooting star falling from the heavens, into a cave known as star cave.

zooming through the surrounding land with one of their many companions, it was mew who found him first.

their mind immediately switched from their current objective to the existence of a new pokemon. 

mew and jirachi became fast friends. jirachi was closer to mew than anyone else.

for several millennia, that is.


	3. mew, jirachi, and a human

it was a quiet day when mew spotted a human child playing in a forest.

the child was swinging around a stick like it was a sword, and they were fighting invisible enemies.

mew greeted them by appearing in front of them, and the two played together for a while.

eventually, the human became a great hero, with mew as their partner.

but mew still found time to spend with jirachi.


	4. jirachi and two children

it was many thousands of years later when jirachi saw mew again.

neither knew who the other was, but the pokemon who had used to be mew had the same blue eyes, the same confidence, the same happy nature.

despite the fact that mew spent most of her time with her best friend, jirachi and mew became friends again.

just at a much slower rate.


	5. jirachi and mew

mew had an unfortunate habit of disappearing.

when mew came back home, jirachi couldn't believe it.

however, the new mew was a young child.

despite this, mew and jirachi became fast friends again.

mew got incredibly sick. there was only one thing to do.

when they got better, the mew that was still mew left. no goodbyes to jirachi, or to anyone besides the ex-human.

the mew that was no longer mew lost the stunning blue in their eyes. they lost all ties to mew.

or so it was thought.


End file.
